


Coda for 13x05

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, M/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160





	Coda for 13x05

Sam slept easily. He had always slept easily regardless of where he was. He could sleep in a crappy bed in a motel, a comfortable bed at the bunker, curled up in the impala, on a couch. Dean tried to ignore it now as his brother readjusted himself against the door of the impala in his sleep.

He thought back to the hotel they had just been staying at. How Sam had practically tried to throw him at the strip club in hopes of making him feel better. Dean had lied. He hadn’t gone to the strip club. He hadn’t gone and found some kinky one night stand. He had found a way to appease his brother and drink himself to sleep in a reasonable fashion. He’d bought a bra and a flog and a bottle of whiskey and gone to sleep on the floor in true drunk Dean fashion. Sam had, of course, bought it and left him to sleep there.

Dean shook his head of the memory as he drove. He tried not to think but trying not to think was making him think about the whole case they’d just attempted and ultimately lost. He could hear his own voice all but confessing to Billie that he wanted to die. He heard himself telling Sam, “I just need a win.” He felt defeated. He felt alone. He felt at fault.

Every time he had yelled at Sam about everyone he had lost, he had yelled about Mary and Cas. Deep down he knew he was sad about Mary but he had lived most of his life without her. He knew mourning her would be hard but he had done it before. Nothing he had ever felt came close to the pain at losing Cas. Losing Cas was why he felt the way that he did now. He had failed the angel who had raised him from Hell. He had been standing right in front of him as he was stabbed by the archangel that he and his brother had set free in the first place. He had built the pyre, wrapped the body, and burned the angel that he had failed.  

The phone rang on the bench seat next to Dean and Dean almost didn’t answer. He’d just finished work. He had been driving for hours. He had failed the case. He’d died. He wanted to die still. He picked up the phone.

“Yeah?”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean’s heart stopped. It was all he could do to keep the car driving and not crash as his heart resumed, slamming into his ribcage faster and faster. Dean looked over at Sam who was now awake and no words came as his brother asked, “What?”

There were no words for what Dean was hearing. His angel was on the phone. His angel was alive. Cas was alive. Cas was alive and on the phone.

“Cas.” Dean breathed finally.


End file.
